


s01e07 Hook Man

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you guys are?” hunters by the smell of them. And that was a bad thing. Derek never learned how to act or talk around hunters, that was always Laura’s thing whenever they ran into them. She had bad timing to go going shopping with her roommate when these guys decided to show up.</p><p>“We’re your new roommates,” the shorter one smiled and Derek looked over just in time to see the guy eyeing him over, his gaze roaming over his half nakedness very appreciatedly.</p><p>“Make yourselves at home,” he muttered uninterestedly as he did a few more pushups, feeling the intense eyes still on him.</p><p>“So...” the hotty paused, glancing over him and then subtly looking around the room and to the book. “Derek,” he read his name from it. “S’it true?” he frowned at that, not really knowing what he was talking about. Maybe they did know what he was and this was a setup? He was screwed.</p><p>“Is ‘what’ true?” he faltered for a second, but covered it by moving to get up, standing to the point where he was about as tall as the brother standing by the door.</p><p>“Heard one of the guys around here got killed last week,” okay, so he was safe, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e07 Hook Man

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop! Went a little physical with this one :) Hope ya'll appreciate it.

He heard them before he saw them, heard their footsteps getting closer and closer, but he decided to concentrate on his workout, thinking that they’d just either walk away or get comfortable without him having to say anything.

Derek just carried on with his pushups when he heard the door being knocked. He only glanced up and nodded at them before looking back to the floor and lifting himself and dropping, his arms barely even burning.

“And you guys are?” _hunters by the smell of them._ And that was a bad thing. Derek never learned how to act or talk around hunters, that was always Laura’s thing whenever they ran into them. She had bad timing to go going shopping with her roommate when these guys decided to show up.

“We’re your new roommates,” the shorter one smiled and Derek looked over just in time to see the guy eyeing him over, his gaze roaming over his half nakedness very appreciatedly. So, maybe, just maybe, he _could_ do this. This guy was distracted in a way and the other looked like he was so done when he saw his partner eyeing him. His brother? Their scents were unmistakingly similar. So siblings.

“Make yourselves at home,” he muttered uninterestedly as he did a few more pushups, feeling the intense eyes still on him as the hunters spread out in the room, the shorter one moving to sit in the beanbag chair with one of his notebooks for class he picked up, but he was watching Derek, not the book.

“So...” the hotty paused, glancing over him and then subtly looking around the room and to the book. “Derek,” he read his name from it. “S’it true?” he frowned at that, not really knowing what he was talking about. Maybe they did know what he was and this was a setup? He was screwed.

“Is ‘what’ true?” he faltered for a second, but covered it by moving to get up, standing to the point where he was about as tall as the brother standing by the door.

“Heard one of the guys around here got killed last week,” okay, so he was safe, maybe. Yeah, he heard, it was pretty bad, something about what happened rubbed Derek the wrong way.

“Yeah, Ritch. He was a friend of mine, bit of a dick sometimes, but a good guy,” he muttered again, feeling a little relieved that they didn’t know what he was, but talking about this felt wrong to him. He liked that guy, he was fun to hang with and mess around with, not in that way, obviously. They just usually hung around and played a few pranks, maybe had a few drinks, even though it did nothing for him and he couldn’t get drunk anyway.

“What happened?” the taller brother asked and Derek glanced to him, eyeing him a little suspiciously. He heard the rumours and stories that went around, but he was very sure there was way more to it.

“... They’re saying some psycho with a knife, maybe a drifter passing through. Personally, I think someone had it out for him,” the last few words slipped out without thinking, his own thoughts suddenly coming to light.

“Why’d you say that?” the hotty asked and he frowned, hating that he basically just lengthened his time with these hunters.

“The ‘way’ he was found, like it was personal. Someone had pretty deep beef with him,” he glanced between the two and decided to answer the question that wasn’t asked. “He was suspended upside down above the car, completely shredded by a sharp weapon, like a knife, but a weird angled one,”

“How’d you know this?” the taller one asked, seeming a little guarded and a little more curious about what he knew.

“I was the one that confirmed the body since his family’s out of town. He was my roommate before you guys, and I was told to read the witness report,” he mentioned, his frown darkening in general, not at anyone. He was serious, he’d been pulled in to see if it was really Ritch and he’d felt sick to his damn stomach to see him like that.

“Ritch was... with somebody?” the one standing by the door asked, his browline knitting in question.

“Not just somebody... Lori Sorenson,” he scoffed, a strained smirk coming to his lips and he glanced between them, seeing the taller one shake his head as if he wanted him to elaborate.

“Who’s Lori Sorenson?” the hotty still sitting in the beanbag asked.

“She’s a freshmen, local, guys say she’s super hot-,”

“But not you?” the shorter, hotter brother asked, noticeably eyeing him up and down.

“She’s attractive, I give her that, but I swing the other way,” he stated, being subtle and calm about saying that he was gay, or... well, bi, but he liked guys a little more. And by the look of this hunters face, he liked it. “Careful, man, with the way you’re staring, people might think you have a thing for me,” he crossed his arms and heard the guy chuckle from where he was sitting.

“They wouldn’t be wrong in thinking it,” he moved to stand up, a little gracelessly since it was a beanbag he was getting up from. And those things were hell. He stepped up close and into his space, Derek easily being able to smell his musk and feel some hot breath on his face. He could smell the weapons and ammo they used too, but he ignored all of that. “Hell, I want them to think it,” he added seducingly and Derek couldn’t help when his heart picked up a little, his breathing too.

“There anything else on Lori Sorenson?” the other brother asked and he took a glance at him, a very fast one before turning back to the eye candy hunter.

“She’s... the reverends daughter?” he offered, giving a little shrug to go with it and he unintentionally licked his lips, the shorter hunter seeming to follow the movement with his eyes.

“You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would you?” he asked, his a bit rough and huskier than a few seconds ago and the wolf leaned a little forward.

“I might...” he countered, seeing the little fire in the guys’ eyes. He swore he heard the other brother scoff quietly to himself.

“How about a deal? You tell me and I give the best damn kiss of your life,” he’d definitely agree with that.

“Deal,” as soon as he smirked his heart rate sped up, feeling the hunters’ lips ghosting over his, all moist and hot. He eyed him half-liddedly and connected their mouths, feeling the hunter press into him and start to slip his tongue out and run it over the man’s lips.  He unintentionally let out a quiet groan, his body shifting a little against him. The wolf opened his mouth, starting to feel the man’s tongue slipping between him lips and into his mouth, meeting his own hot, wet tongue. The hunter then slid his hand up between them, pressing it against the upper part of his stomach, his palm now flatly touching his sweat soaked chest. “ _Jesus Christ,_ ” he whispered under his breath, really feeling it just from a freaking kiss. He really needed to get laid... again. “I don’t believe in god and all that crap, but that tongue is a sin,”

“Glad you think so,” he smirked hotly. “Now, where’s that church?” he reached around and gently held his hand to his ass, gently groping. God, he hoped me met this hunter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one, was actually pretty easy to find a place for him in this one. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
